experimental
by BisquickBismarck
Summary: yes, sir. [xemnas.roxas][axel&roxas]
1. a:

**a:**

"You don't have to hide from him." Roxas is leering at Xemnas as Xemnas watches him curiously from the Suspended Bridge. He's sitting on the glassy window seat, high, high above any floor, but Xemnas can still see him.

"He's fond of you," The Superior continues to speak. Roxas wishes he would just go away. "Why don't you want him?"

Number XIII pulls his legs from the ledge, wrapping them to his chest and trying to hide himself away. It is childish, but he doesn't feel like getting up and leaving.

"I know you're still there."

Roxas snarls and everything falls into a strange, subdued quiet. Several moments pass; Number XIII believes His Lord has left.

"You'd never understand, anyway," Roxas mutters into his cloaked knees.

"You'd be surprised." Strong arms draw the young Nobody into a cold embrace. He's being pressed, close and tight, into the folds of a thick, black coat.

_Damn him._

"I don't like Axel," Roxas is surprised by the sound of his own voice, "I don't want Axel."

Lithe fingers dance through his sandy hair. "Really, now?"

"He's stupid. I hate him."

"Hate, eh?"

"You're making fun of me." Roxas isn't asking: he's stating.

"Never."

* * *

for grey. 

what? i like chapter fics, k?

general disclaimer applies here and now.

_revised_: 31.7.06


	2. b:

**b:**

Axel is trailing the furious sweep of Roxas' coat. He thinks he said something to put the other off, and he's pretty sure that Nobodies can't feel, so Roxas _shouldn't_ be mad, but, from what Axel has heard of emotions, Roxas sure looks like he might be angry, and that confuses him.

A lot.

But not enough to keep him quiet.

"C'mon! Just tell me what's up," the redhead whines as Roxas quickens his already brisk pace, "Roxy!"

Roxas kicks himself into a trot.

"Roxas!"

Axel is panting and sprinting and trying the catch the figure that just disappeared around the corner.

"_Roxas!_"

"You know what?" Axel trips on his frustrated feet, trying not to knock into the trembling body standing stock-still before him. The glare on Roxas' face is deeper than usual. "Suck my cock."

"That's what I wanna do, baby, but you—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Roxas roars into his clenched palms.

Axel has little time to blink before he is slammed against the wall behind him. The two Nobodies are precariously smashed; body-to-body, hip-to-hip, and Axel almost cums then and there as a hand shifts its way below his low-slung waistband.

Practiced fingers fondle him roughly; enchanting, marine-blue eyes sparkle with _something_—

Suddenly, the fist from his pants isn't where it _should_ be, but smashing Axel across the mouth. He can taste his own pre-cum.

"Get over me. Now."

* * *

_revised_: 8.8.2006 


	3. c:

**c:**

"Are you quite done?" Roxas startles from his euphoria; jerking down the royal-purple canopy hangings in his surprise.

Xemnas smirks coyly from the high-arched door. His massive brown arms are folded around his chest like he's waiting for something none-too important and it's only his past nature as a gentleman that keeps him waiting for the command that he may enter.

Roxas smoothes the chiffon wadded around his legs, trying his best to shield his erection, though Xemnas seems more interested in the desk beside the door. XIII notices a curious sense of determination present in the Nobody as he bends to better examine the various scrawling on his desktop.

Roxas didn't quite like paper, but right now he sure wishes that he did.

"My, my," Xemnas touches a scribble on the lower left corner of the desk, "What an _odd _depiction."

It was something stupid that Roxas had specifically told Demyx /not/ to doodle, but fuck-face sure doesn't listen and there it is, glaring up at the both of them: a stick-figure depiction of Xemnas and Roxas screwing like animals.

And it isn't the only one, but Demyx hadn't done those.

"Demyx drew it," Roxas sweeps a hand over the scratch, trying to be nonchalant in his rather desperate attempt to smear the graphite, "I don't—"

Roxas forgets how they got from the desk to the floor to the bed, back to the floor and back to the bed, but they are and they're naked; with His Lord sitting straight against the headboard and Roxas' legs wrapping tight around his waist.

Xemnas is thrusting himself into the smaller boy's body. The room's heating quickly; both of them moving mechanically toward some dull climax. It's an awkward kind of pleasure and Roxas' blood is speckling the sheets, but Xemnas keeps murmuring to him that he's a good boy for taking every bit of what he gives and isn't it nice to get what you want and nothing is better—nothing is better, So—

Orgasm is like a bullet and Xemnas stops talking.

* * *

_i revised it_: 16.7.2007 


	4. d:

**d:**

Roxas can see it in the length of his stride.

It's the one-two-step that's defiantly dignified and haughty-as-fuck and now that internal bottle is about to come down; splinter across his face in smattered, white droplets.

Xemnas is criminally rough.

His almost-black hands grab at XIII, force a red-light slave-collar around his throat; cuff his wrists with that same bloody, glowing nothingness he derives his weapons from.

_zip _

Roxas' coat tumbles from his shoulders.

_zip zip _

Down come his pants with a furious tug of The Superior's teeth.

_rustle _

And the final piece of lifeless clothing flutters across the hall.

"Nn."

Roxas is constantly drenched in this animalistic film of warm, dark sweat because he's always ready; hot and bothered like some dirty slutt, aching for his Master's cum.

"N_n!_"

There's been tension in the boardroom as Xemnas' baritone words rumble on about the such and such of Castle Oblivion and Kingdom Hearts and the littlest Keyblade Master and Marluxia sits a tiny bit straighter in his high-backed chair and Axel is clenching unclenching clenching unclenching his bloodless fists and Roxas only slouches deeper into his coat 'cause he has a hard-on and Our Lord knows why—it's in that glimmer of a lash and shadow of a nod that XIII and I share as they both depart—it's there; it's obvious; he knows.

And Axel does, too.

The boy mewls, scrambling his nails down the other's flexing hips. Xemnas bucks, _squelch_; climax dims, _zip_—his pants were never off—he stands.

"You did well, my dear, little Keyblade Master."

Roxas is still hard.

* * *

aldksfaje. 

fuckin' sean paul.  
my spine wasn't meant to _pop_ that way.

thank you, grey.


	5. i:interlude

**i:interlude**

"Lexaeus," Zexion's voice was shrill and snap, "stop this nonsense."

"But I worry," The Silent Hero continued to massage the stubbled base of his chin, lost in strangled thought. "He's so frail." Lexaeus' muddy eyes glowered at the white-granite flooring, "He doesn't need any extra bruises."

"The boy's a fool." Small feet continued their pacing. "It's pathetic; the way that child emulates _his_ emotions to make himself more attractive to the Superior." Zexion gave the air an arrogant sniff. "You know he can't resist anything to do with—" His words trailed away; the Cloaked Schemer inhaled deeply. "He's killed another."

"What if he isn't faking?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What if he _isn't_ acting? What if he's really—truly—?"

"We do not feel, Lexaeus; you, of all members, should understand this concept." Zexion scowled between steps, avoiding Lexaeus' gaze. "Honestly, you have been reading too many novels." His tiny hands coiled around the dead and rotting leaves of a fern Vexen had injected too many chemicals into. The stalks fell to ash in his fingers. "Nobodies do not have the ability to fall hopelessly in love with over-esteemed strangers." The foliage-dust was swept from his palms. "The boy can_not_ have a crush."

Lexaeus shook his head. "But his Somebody still exists. Who says that factor doesn't contribute to a Nobody's ability to feel?"

"Plenty. It—" Zexion stopped, cold in his tracks. "Vexen is dead."

The platinum beads dangling from their hoods tinkled on an unseen wind. "Then I suppose it is time we act."

Beyond the tight-latched door, Axel turned and fled.

* * *

so it has begun to unfold. 

apologies for possible timeline flubs. i never did finish _Chain of Memories_, but the beauty of fanfiction is that everything and anything is right.

don't be sad, grey. no more tears.


End file.
